pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Misty (game)
Misty is the Gym Leader at the Cerulean City Gym, and specializes in -type Pokémon. She gives the Cascade Badge to trainers that defeat her. Appearance Personality Biography Games In Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow, as the Cerulean City Gym Leader. She is given the nickname "The Tomboyish Mermaid" and uses -type Pokémon. When defeated she will give the player a Cascade Badge along with TM03 (Water Pulse) In Gold and Silver, she still appears as the Cerulean City Gym Leader, though her depiction seems older compare to her previous depiction. From information gained from a variety of games, it is known that Misty is always looking for a way to improve her techniques. When she trains, she goes to the Seafoam Islands for herself, and her Pokémon. Misty also has high hopes for Cerulean's North Cape, which is known as a romantic date spot. She also dreams of travelling when she becomes a better Pokemon Trainer. Misty also appears on Pokémon Channel on a full Japanese Pichu Bros. Disk. It differs from the other Japanese Disk as Misty's (Kasumi's) voice actress is the narrator. Manga Adventures The Electric Tale of Pikachu Misty has been in several Pokémon manga through the years. She has ranged from being a main character to being one of the minor characters depending on the storyline. She shares some similar experiences with her anime version in "The Electric Tale of Pikachu". Her bike is also destroyed by Pikachu's Thundershock, and she occasionally tags along with Ash in his travels, though it is not as constant as it is in the anime. There are some differences though, including her outfit, and age (12), while she is 10 in the animated series, and the fact that she is not always travelling with Ash. Eventually Ash and Misty battle in the Cerulean City Gym, it is not really a battle though, as the goal is for Ash to retrieve his stolen hat from Misty. Even after this she still follows Ash, in claims that she wants him to pay her back for the bike. It is claimed that Misty has a thing for younger men, Ash, by her sisters after their Gym Battle when Misty is overly harsh with Ash after winning. Anime Origins Fame Checker Sprites Pokémon Games Red, Green and Blue Yellow Gold, Silver and Crystal FireRed and LeafGreen HeartGold and SoulSilver Gym Battle= |-| Rematch= Black 2 and White 2 Water-type Tournament= |-| Kanto Gym Leader Tournament/World Leaders Tournament= |-| Download Tournament (Gather! Gym Leaders!)= Stadium ;Gym Leader Castle Round 1= |-| Round 2= Stadium 2 ;Gym Leader Castle Round 1= |-| Round 2= Trivia *Misty's name is a play on the word mist, since she is a -type trainer. *Misty goes through a dramatic appearance change in the games, where, in Generations I and III, she looked like she did in the anime, but in Generations II and IV, she was noticeably aged by two years. *She is the first Female Gym Leader to appear in the Anime. *Iris appears to be her remake in several ways. *Both Red from the manga and Ash from the anime are always paired with Misty (mostly main characters are paired to Misty but in the manga, she isn't paired with Red.) *Misty is the only female Water-type gym leader. *All battles with Misty will have a Starmie. Gallery FRLG Misty.png|Misty in FireRed and LeafGreen Misty Artwork GB games.png|Misty, as she appears in the GB games. Category:Characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Female Characters Category:Pokémon game characters Category:Generation I Characters Category:Generation II Characters Category:Generation III Characters Category:Generation IV Characters Category:Water Pokémon User